battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Collaboration Event
Nyanko Daisensou held a collaboration event with Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition from November 1st, 2019 to November 15th, 2019. The collaboration includes daily stamps, an exclusive Gacha, exclusive stages, and other promotions going on even after the collab period. 2019 Collab *'Collaboration Gacha' ::Separate Article: Street Fighter V Arcade Edition Collaboration Event/Gacha Drop Time to face off against the world's strongest fighters! The Battle Cats face off against the warriors of Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition in a special crossover event! Available November 1st (11am) through November 15th, 2019 (10:59am)! '"Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition" Limited Capsules!' Enter the ring alongside legendary martial artists aiming for glory! Visit the Rare Capsule machine and tap the "Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition" tab for a chance to pick up Uber Rare collab characters! Here's your moment to recruit powerful heroes only available during this crossover event! Get the Limited Edition Collab Units below! *Akuma (Legend Rare Cat) - Insane Area damage vs. Traitless. *Ryu (Uber Rare Cat) - Area attacks that strike enemies with Savage Blows! *Chun-Li (Uber Rare Cat) - Kicks that Knockback Red, Black, and Aliens enemies! *Guile (Uber Rare Cat) - Strong defense vs Floating, plus Area Attacks that Slow & Weaken enemies! *Zangief (Uber Rare Cat) - Omnistrikes slam Zombies, preventing them from reviving! Plus, has a chance to dodge Zombie attacks! *Blanka (Uber Rare Cat) - Massive Omnistrike Damage to Aliens! Smash through enemy Barriers! *Dhalsim (Uber Rare Cat) - Area strikes with 100% Weaken effect vs Traitless enemies! *Ken (Uber Rare Cat) - Strong vs Red, Floating & Angels, plus Omnistrikes with Knockback effect! 'Collab Stages' ・'Collab Map: "Street Fighter"' Visit the Event Stages/Legend Stages to see the Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition crossover stages! Travel the world to defeat a series of world-class opponents! Choose to challenge the EASY, NORMAL, or HARD difficulty versions of each stage. Clear each stage as fast as you can to collect all the Timed Score rewards available! Higher-difficulty stages will on this map will have a higher chance to unlock Ryu Cat! ※ You can activate Ryu Cat (Rare Cat) at the Rare Cats section of the Upgrade Menu! ・'Special Collab Maps: "New Challenger"' A mystery opponent awaits you for a warrior's duel! "New Challenger" stages will appear as a Blitz event throughout this collaboration at the following times! :*6:00am ～ 7:59am :*9:00am ～ 10:59am :*12:00pm ～ 1:59pm :*3:00pm～4:59pm :*6:00pm ～ 7:59pm :*9:00pm ～ 10:59pm A random hero from the cast of Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition will appear to face your Cats in various New Challenger maps! Easy and Expert difficulty versions of each stage will be available for you to take on! If you defeat any 4 opponents, the final stage will appear with the ultimate fighter ready to punish your overconfidence! Prove your power and defeat this last boss for a chance to unlock Akuma Giraffe (Rare Cat)! 'Collaboration Dojo' A special Ranking Dojo stage called "I Seek the Strongest" can be accessed from the Catclaw Dojo screen throughout the whole event, featuring some of the enemies introduced in the collab. ※ Rewards may take a short time to be delivered after your final ranking tier is determined. Please be patient! ※ Your Ranking Result will be shown in the Catclaw Dojo, but rewards will be claimed by visiting the Mailbox menu from the Battle Cats title screen. Rewards will expire and become unclaimable 30 days after delivery. ※ Exiting the Battle screen during an Arena challenge will not restore spent Cat Food. ※ Network connection is required to play the Arena of Honor. ※ Scores achieved during this ranking event will be reset once the next ranking event begins. ※ Accounts flagged for hacking or modding will have their Arena scores invalidated and may receive a playing ban. ※ Empire of Cats Ch. 1 must be cleared before the Catclaw Dojo will be available to access. ※ If the Arena of Honor does not appear even if the conditions are met, please ensure that your Battle Cats app is updated to the most recent version available. 'Collaboration Stamps' ※ You can activate Chun-Li Cat at the Special Cats section of the Upgrade Menu! Gallery External Links Category:Collaboration Event